Whisky de fuego
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta con cuatro botellas de whisky de fuego no puede ser nada bueno. Regalo de Navidad para sara fénix black.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_-Para __**sara fénix black**__. Sis, aquí está tu regalito de Navidad. He sudado sangre escribiéndolo porque bien sabes que nunca he escrito de los merodeadores. Espero no haber arruinado demasiado a los personajes y sobretodo, espero que te guste a pesar del posible OoC que puedas encontrar. Gracias por todo, todo, todo. Te adoro demasiado, sis._

_

* * *

  
_

_Hogwarts. Estatua de la bruja tuerta. Once de la noche._

-¡Vamos, Peter, apresúrate!

-¡Ya voy, esperen!-gritó un chico bajito que corría hacia tres jóvenes que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de él.

-Claro que esperaremos Colagusano, sabes que no te dejaríamos sin protección bajo ninguna circunstancia.-aseguró un chico con gafas con expresión de seriedad, aunque en sus ojos se leía un poco de picardía.

-Bueno, tal vez si McGonagall nos encontrara lo llegaríamos a pensar…-agregó un muchacho moreno a la vez que los cuatro ahí presentes reían y se colocaban debajo de lo que parecía una capa. Se cubrieron con ella y en ese instante, desaparecieron en el pasillo débilmente iluminado por las antorchas.

Caminaron por algunos minutos en lo que ellos consideraban "silencio" -aunque sus risas se escuchaban por todo el corredor- y antes de alcanzar a vislumbrar el retrato que les indicaba la entrada a su sala común, tomaron asiento en el suelo y se recargaron en la pared.

Cada uno abrió su respectiva mochila y sacaron unas cuantas botellas de whisky de fuego, junto con algunas golosinas que habían tomado de Honeyducks -no eran robadas, puesto que James, el chico de gafas, había dejado dinero en el mostrador-.

-Cuando lleguemos a la sala común tendrán que recordarme porqué los dejé hacer esto.-comentó Remus, un joven de cabello castaño que lucía una expresión de cansancio.

-Nos dejaste porque somos tus amigos, mi querido Lunático.-añadió Sirius, el moreno, mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda-Y lamento decirte que es tu deber moral apoyarnos.

-Cierto, y aun no estoy seguro de saber porqué exactamente son mis amigos.

Los cuatro amigos rieron y abrieron las botellas y los dulces tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Y dime, Cornamenta-dijo Sirius hablando con tranquilidad-¿Por qué nosotros, los merodeadores, nos encontramos tomando nuestro primer whisky de fuego en un pasillo en plena noche y con un frío de los mil diablos, cuando podríamos tomarlo al calor de la chimenea en la sala común?

James, mejor conocido como Cornamenta por sus amigos, tosió un poco -pues acababa de beber del whisky, lo que le provocó una leve quemazón en la garganta- y acto seguido miró a Sirius por algunos segundos, para luego responder.

-Lily me dijo que si queríamos hacer nuestras tonterías, que las hiciéramos fuera de… ¿cómo era? Ah sí, fuera de cualquier perímetro y/o espacio que tuviera una mínima relación con Gryffindor-contestó el chico, mientras se subía un poco las gafas que habían resbalado unos centímetros por su nariz debido al calor que le había provocado la bebida.

-Claaaro, ya me imaginaba yo que esto tenía que ver con la pelirroja-comentó Sirius balanceando la botella de un lado a otro-Aunque sigo preguntándome porqué demonios le haces caso cuando sabes perfectamente que ni siquiera así aceptará salir contigo, mi buen amigo.

-Dicen por ahí que la esperanza es lo último que muere, ¿no?-dijo el aludido encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un trago al whisky.

-Yo pensé que la esperanza ya estaba enterrada unos cuantos metros bajo tierra.-añadió Remus riendo.

-Jaja, que graciosos vienen hoy.-respondió James haciendo una mueca al ver a los otros dos reír.

-Vale, Cornamenta, no te nos pongas así-dijo Peter para quitarle esa expresión a su compañero-Los cuatro sabemos que tarde o temprano, Evans terminará cediendo. Todas lo han hecho.

Los chicos volvieron a reír y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, tomaron sus botellas de whisky y comenzaron un brindis.

-Brindo por las pelirrojas difíciles, para que James se mantenga alejado de ellas.-comenzó Sirius.

-Brindo por todas las chicas de Hogwarts, para que se mantengan lejos de Canuto por su propia seguridad.-añadió el muchacho de gafas lanzándole una mirada a Sirius.

-Muy sabio lo que dijiste, Cornamenta.-dijo el moreno para luego guiñarle el ojo.

-Brindo por las próximas escapadas a Hogsmeade, porque sé que formaré parte de ellas, aun cuando luego me arrepienta de ello.-dijo Remus, que tenía las mejillas un poco sonrosadas debido a la bebida.

-Brindo por nuestra amistad, la mejor de todo Hogwarts.-terminó Peter levantando su botella más alto.

-¡Merodeadores somos y merodeadores seremos!-exclamaron los cuatro riendo, para luego darle un largo trago a sus botellas.

Peter, con la cara más roja de lo normal, comenzó a toser incontrolablemente y Remus le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, mientras el rostro del chico bajito volvía a tener un color más saludable.

-Con cuidado, Colagusano, recuerda que aun no somos expertos en tomar whisky de fuego.-advirtió Lunático.

-_Aun_ es la palabra clave-agregó Sirius guiñándoles el ojo para luego dar él un trago y tomar un puño de golosinas.

Se quedaron un rato más en el pasillo bebiendo, hasta que decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a su dormitorio, por si algún maestro salía a dar un paseo y los encontraba por ahí; sobretodo temían más porque James se estaba poniendo demasiado feliz y ya tenía los ojos un poco desenfocados. Recogieron los dulces, las botellas y las mochilas y echaron a andar a paso veloz hacia su sala común.

Llegaron en algunos minutos y la señora del cuadro de la entrada los miró ceñuda.

-¿En dónde estaban a estas horas de la noche?-les preguntó con las manos en la cintura.

-Estábamos resolviendo algunos asuntos de vital importancia-contestó Sirius mirándola con una sonrisa pícara-Pero tú sabes, Margarett, no somos capaces de romper las reglas, a menos de que alguna situación lo requiera.

-Sí, claro, claro-se apresuró a añadir la señora bajando los brazos y mirándolos con ternura-Sé que ustedes son respetuosos, traviesos, pero respetuosos. Además están con su prefecto, por lo que no pueden hacer nada malo.

Remus miró para otro lado y carraspeó.

-Exacto-dijo el moreno-Así que, ¿por qué mejor no nos ahorramos todo esto y nos permites entrar a nuestro dormitorio? Te aseguro que será la última vez que salimos en la noche.-prometió para luego dirigirle una fugaz mirada a sus amigos. Una mirada que claramente decía: "Tíos, déjenme el trabajo a mí que yo soy el mejor en esto de conseguir favores".

Margarett asintió y los dejó pasar rápidamente deseándoles buenas noches.

-Bueno, para ser la primera vez que tomamos no nos fue tan mal, ¿no?-comentó Peter tomando asiento en una de las butacas-Aunque por la quemazón de la garganta, no me agrada la idea de hacer esto muy seguido.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Colagusano-dijo Remus sentándose en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea-Creo que ésta sensación del licor me va a durar varios días.

-Bah-añadió Sirius aventándose en la alfombra-Tampoco es para tanto. Sólo se siente un poco extraño al principio pero una vez que uno se acostumbra… ¿no crees, James?

No recibió respuesta.

-¿James?

-¡_Accio_ escoba!-se escuchó la voz del aludido un poco lejana y un tanto adormecida.

Los tres se incorporaron al no ver a su amigo en la sala y confundidos se dirigieron a la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos; pero antes de que comenzaran a subir, escucharon un ruido en las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas. Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano se miraron a la vez comenzando a atar cabos: James había atraído su escoba para volar por las escaleras y llegar así a la puerta de los dormitorios femeninos.

Y eso no podía significar algo bueno.

-¡Vamos, antes de que haga alguna estupidez!

Fueron directamente al pie de las escaleras y tratando de hacer el mejor ruido posible, comenzaron a llamar a James para evitar que entrara a los dormitorios y se metiera en problemas.

-Cornamenta, no me hagas ir por ti.-advirtió Sirius.

Pero al parecer su amigo no lo había escuchado, pues en el instante cayó dormido en el suelo, aun agarrándose de la puerta.

-Bueno, pudo ser peor-dijo Peter mirándolo con resignación-Pudo ponerse a cantar o algo parecido.

-Exacto-secundó Remus-Ahora podemos levitarlo, traerlo hacia nosotros y llevarlo al dormitorio.

Y justo cuando el joven castaño pronunció esas palabras, James se levantó como golpeado por un resorte y comenzó a entonar una canción.

-¡Mi Lily, mi querida Lily! ¡Dulce flor que no se olvida…!-cantó el chico muy desafinado, mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón y cerraba los ojos.

-Excelente.-dijo el moreno-Pero bueno, debo admitir que es un espectáculo bastante divertido.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Peter mirando a su amigo girar sobre sí mismo sin dejar de cantar.

-Tendremos que lanzarle un hechizo silenciador-respondió Remus para luego sacar su varita y dirigirla hacia James.

-Aunque por otro lado…-comenzó el joven bajito mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su cara-Podríamos dejar que Lily se encargue de él, ¿no? Digo, siempre ha querido que ella le haga caso, ¿y qué mejor momento que este? Hasta le hará caso demás.

Los otros dos chicos lo miraron fijamente y luego sonrieron.

-Colagusano, me llenas de orgullo.-dijo Canuto poniéndole un brazo en los hombros al susodicho y encaminándolo hacia los dormitorios masculinos.

-Pero se meterá en problemas.-comentó Remus mirando preocupado a su amigo, que seguía cantando sin darse cuenta de nada, pero siguiendo a sus otros dos compañeros escaleras arriba.

-Pero bueno, ese es el trabajo de los merodeadores, ¿no?-añadió Sirius quitándole importancia al asunto-Meterse en problemas.

-Bueno sí, tienes razón-dijo el chico castaño encogiéndose de hombros-En cuanto Lily se despierte por ese ruido, James disfrutará tenerla encima, aunque no de la manera que él desea.

-Esa es la actitud, Lunático, esa es la actitud.-rió el moreno colocando su otro brazo sobre él.

Los tres subieron hacia su habitación riendo, aun con los cantos de James de fondo y se tiraron a sus camas completamente agotados y un poco mareados, aunque ninguno lo admitiera.

Remus puso un hechizo silenciador a la habitación para no seguir escuchando a Cornamenta y los jóvenes se dispusieron a dormir.

Ya mañana se encargarían de salvarle el culo a James, a no ser que la pelirroja lo dejara sin este, lo que, los tres sabían, era lo más probable.

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A: **Como mencioné antes, es la primera vez que escribo sobre los merodeadores, así que espero, en verdad, no haberlos destruido demasiado.

Sis, espero que te haya gustado. Y para los demás, igualmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado y mínimo hayan tenido un buen rato, porque a pesar de lo desastroso que puede estar, yo me la pasé muy bien escribiéndolo.

Nos estamos leyendo, gente.

_-Bianca._


End file.
